the photo shoot
by Jamileigh23
Summary: my own version all human hope you enjoy
1. Ch1

it was the first photo shoot of the year ...


	2. Ch 2

**Elena's POV**

Crap i forgot its the first photo-shoot of the year and i forgot great just great. I rushed for the shower and took a quick shower i did my hair and put on a pair of grey jeans and a red tank top, my red converse and a black leather jacket i grabbed my bag, phone and my keys and ran out to the car.

I hopped in my silver mini and drove to work i got there earlier than usual so i just sat down on the couch and took out my phone and started texting Bonnie. i walked up to my boss's office and asked her if there was a new male model coming in to work in our photo-shoots. my boss asked how i knew and i told her that Bonnie told me which wasn't a lie Bonnie had texted me saying there is a new male model coming i today i just don't know where she got that from. but my boss said that there is one and she told me that he was working with the person doing the Calvin Klein section i looked at the section list and found that i was on the same section as the new model.

5 minutes later the door open and i noticed that he was the new male model and as soon as he came in OMG he is so hot,I thought to myself I was gonna have a lot of fun with this guy. Boss told us to go get ready before we left to get changed into ... Basically underwear I walked up to talk to him. "Look boss lexi (our boss ) isn't easy on us so yeah I would just do what she says" He looked at me and nodded.

Stefan's POV

she is amazing lexi you should have called me in earlier.

yeah yeah Stevan go get ready if you like her now you should stay the afternoon she has a swimwear shoot AKA bikinis and she has a sportswear shoot AKA crop tops and yoga pants . Yeah lexi you know I might just stay then.

xxxxxxxxx

Elena's POV

"hey elena" I heard Stevan shout from behind me I turned and said "yes salvatore " " um elena I was wondering would you like to go out for dinner tonight at the grill with me " he said nervous. You could tell he was nervous because he had his hands were behind his back fidgeting.

"you know salvatore I would love to go out for dinner tonight here is my phone number".

" so miss Gilbert how does 7 sound " Stevan said to me as he perked up a bit.

"sounds great i said."

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review I would like as much feedback as possible what do you think will happen at Stefan and elena's date ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

Crap i forgot its the first photo-shoot of the year and i forgot great just great. I rushed for the shower and took a quick shower i did my hair and put on a pair of grey jeans and a red tank top, my red converse and a black leather jacket i grabbed my bag, phone and my keys and ran out to the car.

I hopped in my silver mini and drove to work i got there earlier than usual so i just sat down on the couch and took out my phone and started texting Bonnie. i walked up to my boss's office and asked her if there was a new male model coming in to work in our photo-shoots. my boss asked how i knew and i told her that Bonnie told me which wasn't a lie Bonnie had texted me saying there is a new male model coming i today i just don't know where she got that from. but my boss said that there is one and she told me that he was working with the person doing the Calvin Klein section i looked at the section list and found that i was on the same section as the new model.

5 minutes later the door open and i noticed that he was the new male model and as soon as he came in OMG he is so hot,I thought to myself I was gonna have a lot of fun with this guy. Boss told us to go get ready before we left to get changed into ... Basically underwear I walked up to talk to him. "Look boss lexi (our boss ) isn't easy on us so yeah I would just do what she says" He looked at me and nodded.

Stefan's POV

she is amazing lexi you should have called me in earlier.

yeah yeah Stevan go get ready if you like her now you should stay the afternoon she has a swimwear shoot AKA bikinis and she has a sportswear shoot AKA crop tops and yoga pants . Yeah lexi you know I might just stay then.

xxxxxxxxx

Elena's POV

"hey elena" I heard Stevan shout from behind me I turned and said "yes salvatore " " um elena I was wondering would you like to go out for dinner tonight at the grill with me " he said nervous. You could tell he was nervous because he had his hands were behind his back fidgeting.

"you know salvatore I would love to go out for dinner tonight here is my phone number".

" so miss Gilbert how does 7 sound " Stevan said to me as he perked up a bit.

"sounds great i said."

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review I would like as much feedback as possible what do you think will happen at Stefan and elena's date ?**


End file.
